


Bello mio

by UVETTINA



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVETTINA/pseuds/UVETTINA
Summary: Dopo che Filippo gli aveva chiesto quella sera se voleva andare a stare da lui, Elia ci aveva riflettuto parecchio. Da una parte voleva solo andarsene di casa, dall’altra era un grande passo da fare e un po’ aveva paura. A questa indecisione si aggiungeva il fatto che non capiva bene cosa gli accadesse quando era intorno a Filippo, ma quelle poche volte in cui si erano visti e Filippo lo aveva anche solo sfiorato, lui aveva provato delle emozioni strane, che non riusciva bene a identificare. Sapeva solo che voleva che quella stretta sul braccio, quello sguardo durassero ben più di qualche secondo. Non se lo sapeva spiegare, e questo un po’ lo turbava. Ad ogni modo, sapeva da sempre che non provava nessun tipo di attrazione verso i ragazzi, quindi era sereno. Qualunque cosa fosse, gli sarebbe passata.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bello mio

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa fan fiction dopo che avevo letto tutte quelle che avevo trovato su Filippo e Elia. Fatemi sapere se vi piaciucchia, così mi ci metto d'impegno. Baciiiiii

Dopo che Filippo gli aveva chiesto quella sera se voleva andare a stare da lui, Elia ci aveva riflettuto parecchio. Da una parte voleva solo andarsene di casa, dall’altra era un grande passo da fare e un po’ aveva paura. A questa indecisione si aggiungeva il fatto che non capiva bene cosa gli accadesse quando era intorno a Filippo, ma quelle poche volte in cui si erano visti e Filippo lo aveva anche solo sfiorato, lui aveva provato delle emozioni strane, che non riusciva bene a identificare. Sapeva solo che voleva che quella stretta sul braccio, quello sguardo durassero ben più di qualche secondo. Non se lo sapeva spiegare, e questo un po’ lo turbava. Ad ogni modo, sapeva da sempre che non provava nessun tipo di attrazione verso i ragazzi, quindi era sereno. Qualunque cosa fosse, gli sarebbe passata.

Piano piano, però, si era convinto che andare a vivere con Filippo fosse la scelta giusta da fare. Ogni volta che dopo cena litigava con sua madre, pensava invece ai film che avrebbe potuto vedere con Filippo e il suo proiettore, al fatto di potersi portare le ragazze a casa dopo una festa, al poter tornare quando gli pareva a casa.

Due settimane dopo la festa, Elia si decide finalmente a scrivere a Filippo.

_Oi Filippo! L’offerta per la stanza è ancora valida?_

Filippo gli risponde dopo quindici secondi.

_Oiiii, sì, validissima. Quando vuoi ti aspetto_

Dopo tre ore, alle dieci di sera, Elia era sotto casa di Filippo con uno zaino e una valigia. Citofonare gli sembra una roba da vecchi, quindi gli scrive.

_Ei Fili, io sono qua sotto con la mia roba_

Filippo non risponde. Non ci aveva pensato proprio Elia ad avvisarlo, non gli sembrava vero di potersene andare, aveva preso la sua roba e via, tra le urla e gli insulti dei suoi genitori. Gli era venuto in mente solo dopo che Filippo poteva essere andato da qualche altra parte.

Elia decide di aspettare, di sicuro non poteva tornare a casa dai suoi, che quella sera gli avevano detto che non era più loro figlio e che metterlo al mondo era stato un errore che non si sarebbero mai perdonati. Si siede sul marciapiede e aspetta.

Nel momento in cui Elia si addormenta sul marciapiede, mentre abbraccia una valigia con uno zaino sulle spalle, Filippo è in un locale con degli amici. Il telefono è l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Verso l’una e mezzo prende il mano il telefono e vede il messaggio di Elia.

**Merda, merda, merda**

Gli risponde.

_Elia perdonami ero fuori. Dove sei? Sei tornato a casa? Se sei a casa tua ti passo a prendere se serve_

Elia non risponde.

“Scusate regà, devo proprio andare.”

“Ma nooo Fili, dai che è presto ancora, resta.”

“Non posso proprio, poi ci sentiamo.”

“Vabbe’, ci sentiamo dopo.”

FIlippo va a casa il più velocemente possibile.

“Elia? Che cazzo ci fai qua?”

Elia non risponde.

**Ma che cazzo fa questo? Dorme?**

“Elia, sveglia, sono Filippo.”

Elia apre lentamente gli occhi e si stiracchia.

“Oi, Fili, sei arrivato!”

“Sì, ero fuori. Ma perché sei rimasto qua fuori? Fa un freddo cane, sono le due di notte, ti poteva succedere di tutto. Pensavo fossi tornato a casa. Soprattutto, non pensavo che venissi dopo tre ore che ci eravamo scritti. “

“Ma sei incazzato? Se è un problema me ne vado, davvero. Mi dispiace, solo che a casa era un casino tornare, i miei mi hanno urlato di tutto, pensavo di riuscire ad aspettarti da sveglio. Non ti volevo causare problemi, mi dispiace. Guarda, sai cosa, ora chiamo Gio e gli chiedo se riesce ad ospitarmi, poi ci risentiamo con calma. Scusami, davvero.”

Elia parla affannosamente, si sente una merda, si rende conto solo ora di quanto debba essere sembrato fuori di testa a Filippo. Vorrebbe solo scomparire. Sta già facendo il numero di Gio, vuole solo andarsene di lì.

“Ma che cazzo dici oh? Dove vai? E io che cazzo ho montato il proiettore in salotto sto pomeriggio? Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Scusa se ti ho risposto male, ma mi hai fatto preoccupare. Adesso saliamo, ti fai una doccia calda e poi, se non hai sonno, ci guardiamo qualcosa. E se no, dormi. Okay? Va bene?”

“Sì. Grazie, Fili.”

“Ma de che? Dai, su, andiamo.“


End file.
